


Jesse's Pain

by Hellequinn7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellequinn7/pseuds/Hellequinn7
Summary: Jesse was having a really bad day. He just wanted you to come home safe from your mission. However, something more urgent had come up, and he doesn't want anyone to know his deepest embarrassment. Not even you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. I really appreciate constructive criticism and really any feedback at all. Also, a big thanks to ThatBlueRanger for editing! Leave a comment about what you think and enjoy!

Jesse's day had started off as an instant shit show. He tossed and turned the entire night because you were on a mission and he was worried. Once his alarm finally rung, he growled and slammed his fist against the snooze button. He just laid there for a couple minutes, continuing to worry about how your mission was going. Were you ok? Were you bleeding out in an alleyway trying to escort the payload? No, that's impossible. You were with Jamison, Mako, Mei, Fareeha, and Ana. There was no need to worry. These kinds of missions were always easy. You just needed to escort the payload and not let Talon get their hands on it. Simple, Talon never really is a problem anyway, there are more of us then there are of them. But what if?

"Fuck this,” he grumbled and finally got out of bed.

After rubbing his tired eyes, he went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He walked in and flipped the lights on. Once he saw himself in the mirror, he chuckled lightly.

"Christ, what did you do to me darlin’?” He drawled in his low, sleep deprived voice. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under them. His hair was rumbled like mad too, probably from all the tossing and turning. 

He reached for the toothpaste and went to squirt some on his toothbrush. He was squeezing it and jumped, making the paste go everywhere. He looked at his metal arm and groaned in pain. It was shorting out and it’s connections into his arm were making his nerve endings explode. He shut his eyes and waited for the pain to pass. This only happened once in a blue moon, so it would end soon. This fact however didn't mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch.

He never liked to admit it, but his lack of an arm always made him feel weak. It gave him the feeling of not being a full man. He would never let anyone know this though. He was a proud man, so he wasn't going to go spill his deepest secrets with anyone anytime soon. So he would just not bring attention to it and never take is prosthetic off. He knew it was probably bad for what was left of his arm, but he couldn't stand looking at himself like that. 

The pain soon subsided, and he wiggled his fingers around to make sure that things were functioning as they should be. He then looked at the mess of toothpaste splattered on the counter. With a huff, he grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned up the paste. He then continued on with his usual morning routine. 

After he was finally ready and dressed in his cowboy attire, he headed for the cafeteria. He couldn't wait to sit down with a huge plate full of sausage, bacon, ham and what ever other meat he could find. He was almost drooling from the thought of stuffing his face.

He entered the room with a smirk on his face and his cocky demeanor shinning. It however slipped away immediately once he noticed the lack of meat in the line. He ran to the empty trays and pressed his face again the glass. One of the servers walked over to him and said,

"Sorry sir, but the meat shipment will not come in until tomorrow evening. You can still help yourself to any of the fruits and pancakes that are available!" 

Jesse looked at the lady like she just kicked a poor puppy. He slowly nodded and mumbled a thanks before grabbing an apple and walking out into the hallway. He might as well go and practice his aim. There was no reason to just sitting around worrying about your safety anyway. He needed to distract his mind from those negative thoughts. 

As he walked down the hallway, he took a bite of his apple. It was a nice big juicy one and it wasn't half bad. It still wasn't what he wanted, but it would do. As he went to take another bite, his hand seized up. The apple fell to the ground as he gasped and groaned. His arm continued to burn. What was happening? It is never this sever. The pain almost brought him to his knees as it continued to act up. After a minute, it finally passed and he wiped the sweat off his brow. What the hell was happening? With his breakfast now on the ground, and his arm acting up, he really had the need to shoot something. He walked with more determination towards the gun range. 

He opened the door and looked around. He sighed with relief when he sees that nobody else was in here. He could now let out all of his stress and anger without the possibility of hurting someone else. He walked over to the gun racks and finds his lovely baby. He smiled and picked her up, feeling her lovely, evenly dispensed weight. He gave her a couple spins and grinned even wider. With a skip in his step, he positioned himself at the entrance of the grounds. He activated the bots and went to work. He nailed the first couple right in the head without breaking a sweat. When one of the bots tried to get him from behind, he rolled out of the way and fanned the hammer right up its body. He turned to shoot another one when his arm seized up yet again. 

He fell and growled in pain. The bot was on top of him so he stunned it before running to the entrance of the arena. Once he was in the safe zone he collapsed. His arm shot pain down into his spin, casing his eyes to water. Why was this so painful? The pain subsided and he has had enough. He practically threw his gun back onto the rack and stormed back to his room. He needed to take this off. 

When he got to his room, he slammed the door shut. He took a deep breath and looked at the damn arm. It needed to come off, he had to see what was going on. He could go to Angela and have her look at it, but she probably had more important things to take care of. He didn't want to burden her for his own weakness. He slowly started to remove it, making sure to carefully detach each cord that connects the arm to his nerve endings. He hated the cords, but they were the only thing that made him able to move the damn arm. With it finally off his body, he saw his reflection for what he truly was. 

His shoulder slumped slightly as he looked into the mirror in his room. He looked so incomplete. He looked weak. How could you ever love him? He slowly brought his hand up to the nub. It felt sour and the cords hanging out of it were making it extremely red. With a sigh, he went into the bathroom and grabbed some supplies to clean it up. He should really take better care of it. Maybe it wouldn't act out if he wasn't so lazy with it. Once he got it cleaned up, he could then look at the prosthetic and see what is making him have shooting pain. As he grabbed the supplies necessary to clean it, he heard a knock on his door. With an irritated growl, he yells at the person,

"Go away! I'm.. in the middle of somethin'!"  
"So are you to busy for me Mr. Jesse Mccree?" He hears you respond on the other side of the door. 

Panicked, he ran out of the bathroom and into the main room. You weren't suppose to get back until tomorrow night! He couldn't let you see him like this. 

"W-wait! I'm... I'm not decent!" He yelled, quickly trying to reconnect his arm as fast as he could.  
"When had that ever stopped you mister?" You giggled and started to open to door. 

Jesse looked at the door with wide eyes and grabbed a blanket to drape over his shoulders so you couldn't see him. He took the prosthetic and held it underneath the blanket and turned away from you. 

"What are you doing silly?" You ask him with humor in your voice as you see him covered in a blanket. "Is this an upgrade to your shall?"  
"No! I-I told you... I'm not decent." He weakly replied. 

"Is the great Jesse Mccree speechless?! Man what have you been doing to make you so shy?" You asked and moved closer to him to hug his middle. 

Jesse quickly moved away from you, afraid of what you will say about his lack of an arm. You looked at him with confusion in your eyes. 

"Is something wrong Jesse?" You asked, not holding back the sound of hurt in your voice. 

"N-no, I just... I just need some time alone is all." Was Jesse's weak reply. 

You narrowed your eyes at him and pursed your lips. "Ok, what's going on? When I leave, you don't want me to go because you are so worried. And once I get back, you don't even want me near you? What are the you hiding bucko?"

Jesse just looked at you. For the first time ever, you saw true sadness in his eyes, he looked almost, embarrassed. You stepped closer to him slowly almost like you were approaching a wild animal.He tensed but didn't move away. You slowly grabbed the blanket, and pulled it from his shoulders. 

He heared you gasp and waited for the worst. You are going to leave him. He knew that the sight of his nub was just going to chase you off. He held his breathe and prepared for the heartbreak. 

"Jesse..." you said shocked. "This looks terrible! Have you not been taking care of it? It looks so painful, how on earth do you wear that arm all the time? Come on, we are going to Angela right this minute." 

He looked at you confused. What? You aren't leaving him? You didn't see him as a monster?

"Your not leavin'?" He asked in a broken voice, still not completely believing you. 

"And why would I do that you big oaf?" You questioned. 

"Doesn't this... disgust you?" He replied. 

You saw the pain in his eyes. You knew that he is in a venerable position at this moment. Your eyes softened and you cupped his cheek. He unconsciously leaned into your touch. 

"My love, I would never leave you for something like this. Every piece of you is perfect. Do not ever feel ashamed this." You said in a gentle voice. 

He took a visible exhale and nodded His entire demeanor relaxed and you could tell that his normal attitude was slowly come back. 

"I missed you so much." He whispered and turned his head to kiss your palm. 

"I know." You smirked. "Now let's get you to the medical wing, Angela really needs to take a look at that."

He looked at you and smiles with that beautiful face of his and winked. "Alright darlin', lead the way."


End file.
